dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 32: Decipher the Code Episode Information Release Date January 25, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 24, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 32 begins with a scene of Grand Kai, the Kais of each galaxy, and Supreme Kai sitting around a table. One of Grand Kai's servants pulls out a stack of books and papers from a desk and lays them all out on the table, explaining that all of the research he has done all leads to one source: the new Demon King known as Akusei. He also explains that he had a few warriors from the East Galaxy investigate the Demon Realm to find him but all they found was hundreds of thousands of demons guarding the area, with no sign of him. Suddenly, a short, female Kai walked in, who turned out to be Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, who walked in with the Elder Kai. Grand Kai seemed happy to see her as she said she would return with any helpful information she found. "I'm back!" The Supreme Kai of Time said, happily. "Do you remember that professor that Demon King Akusei hired? The one that learned how to create passageways into other timelines without any type of scroll or machine?" Grand Kai nodded as she continued. "I was looking through the time scrolls, and I detected high demonic energy 25 years in the past! That means he must have traveled back in time to possess more warriors to assist this attack!" "And you said that there were guards in the Demon Realm?" Grand Kai asked to his servant, as he nodded. "Then this isn't an attack. The demons are rebelling against the rest of the universe. What are we going to do abut Professor Hankumo, Supreme Kai of Time?" "You had those fighters from Earth patrol the entire northern galaxy, right?" King Kai asked. "They were successful in their efforts yesterday, the rifts in the North Galaxy are completely gone! How about we recall them and perhaps they could follow Hankumo 25 years in the past and take him down, or better yet, get answers from him?" "You know what, perhaps that's not such a bad idea! Supreme Kai, will you go to Earth and inform...hmm, let's see." Grand Kai pulled out a piece of paper with names on them. "Son Goten, Trunks Briefs, Jodenku, Uub, and Son Pan, that they were chosen for a new mission. I'll have to think of a way to pay them back, as well as the rest of the warriors from Earth for their duty. Alright, back to listening to my music, the meeting is over!" Grand Kai went back to his radio and turned on rock music as Supreme Kai traveled to Earth with the Supreme Kai of time. The scene switches to both Supreme Kais appearing on Dende's Lookout, scaring them both. They then are leaded to the Capsule Corporation building, where Jodenku is working out in the gravity room with Trunks, with Master Yakitori and Kodi (Jodenku's dog) in the living room watching TV. Bulla opens the door for them and they explain the situation and ask for Jodenku and Trunks. "Heh, you guys are still training even though you're recovering from a massive fight on some other planet? I'll never understand." Bulla opened the door to the gravity room. "Anyways, people are here for you guys, I think it's important." Jodenku and Trunks then turn off the gravity machine and walk out into the living room. '' ''"Hello, good to see you again, Trunks! And you are Jodenku, I'm guessing?" Supreme Kai asked, with Jodenku nodding. "We have an update on the situation. Apparently the whole thing was caused by some type of uprising from the Demon Realm, and we tracked down one of the men behind the whole thing! He traveled back 25 years ago in the past, and we need people to try to track him down and get answers from him. Would you two be up for it?" Jodenku and Trunks then stared at each other. They were enjoying a short break, but they knew that the state of the universe depended on it. Jodenku then responded for them, "Okay, we'll do it. Who else is coming with us? Not just me and Trunks, right? And uh, how are we gonna go 25 years back in time?" "Me and the Supreme Kai of Time here are going to go talk with Goten, Uub, and Pan shortly." Supreme Kai replied, with the Supreme Kai of Time then continuing. "Time travel is strictly forbidden unless the situation is dire, and here, it is. All of our scrolls are missing, so there's not really a way we could do that..." "Hey, me and Bulla have been working on a concept for a time machine! We didn't know it was forbidden, but how convenient of that! It should be done in about a week or so. Is that enough time for you guys?" Bulma asked, with both the Supreme Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time nodding. The episode ended with both of the Kais walking to Goten and Marron's residence, an apartment in West City. Bulma and Bulla then began working on the build of the time machine, with Jodenku and Trunks watching in confusion. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 33: A Demon's Anguish